


Pristine White Tubs

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Because I love suffering apparently, Character Death, Dark, Drowning, Everything Hurts, Forgive Me, Graphic Description, Hyunjin fucking dies, Kidnapping, Pain, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Swearing, Triggers, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, dark themes, skrrt skrrt, sorry - Freeform, this hurt to write, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: Hyunjin’s head was pushed under the water and all he could feel was the cold. It was so, so cold.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Pristine White Tubs

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for graphic description of death 
> 
> Skeet skeet prepare thyself It’s bout to get dark 
> 
> Oh! I would super super adore comments about anything 🥺
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

“Please, please don’t.” The boy sobbed. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks as he trembled from the cold. Ice water was filled up to his chest as he sat in the pristine white tub. Cold, black leather straps grated at his bony wrists making them red and raw and hurt. Everything hurt. His head pounded like a drum, each beat spread another round of pain flaring through his body. 

“Stop, stop please.” 

“Always so polite, aren’t you?” The greasy man replied, a malicious grin spreading on his ugly, ugly face. Hyunjin hated that face, hated it so much. Hated the way when he smiled his wide smile the fat of his cheeks would make large dimples and his yellow-brown teeth would bear itself to the world. This man did not deserve to smile. 

Hyunjin flinched back when the man lifted his hand toward him. Those big, calloused hands had hurt him too many times. The man hummed softly as he threaded his thin fingers through his hair, yanking at the knots that were woven from mistreatment. 

“Don’t! I don’t want to, I don’t want to, I don’t-!“

“Be quiet.” 

Hyunjin broke down into another sob as the man gripped his hair. A wail ripped from his throat as the grip grew harsh, yanking his head back. 

He knew what was going to happen. He knew and he was completely helpless against it. He knew, he knew, he knew. 

He was now trembling from the prospect of being drowned. He didn’t want it. He never wanted it. He never wanted this. 

“Please.” He whispered to deaf ears as the man began to push him into the freezing water. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t-

Hyunjin almost inhaled the water as he gasped at being emerged in the achingly cold water. It was so, so cold. Tears slipped from his eyes and then drifted away in the sloshing water. 

Hyunjin grabbed on tightly to the leather straps. He had to get out of here. He had to. 

Hyunjin writhed and cringed yet nothing worked. Nothing ever fucking worked. Another sob wracked Hyunjin’s body. He felt like exploding. 

His lungs felt like balloons that someone had blew up too big. It ached, oh how it ached. It was so fucking painful. The pressure pressed against his ribs like it was trying to rip his chest open. Hyunjin could almost imagine fingers gripping onto his flesh and painfully tearing it wide. He could feel each muscle and bone snapping under the force of those icy fingers. 

Hyunjin cried out, frigid water immediately sloshing into his mouth and biting his throat. It was so unbelievably cold that tears couldn’t help but escape his eyes.

Bubbles floated to the top of the tub. Hyunjin wished he was a bubble swimming to the top. 

Black spots danced in his vision, pretty dots appearing then disappearing like static on an old tv. He knew he wouldn’t last long. The thought only strengthened his desperate thrashing. He didn’t want to die. Not like this. He wanted to die with a lover, a friend, anyone other than this man. He didn’t want to die in a pristine white tub. 

Water sloshed to the back of his throat and forced its way down. He could feel the piercing cold water flow down his esophagus and choke him. His body lurched, desperately trying to expel the water. 

An ache ruptured in his chest as he felt the water fill his lungs. The world was going dark. It was going dark too quickly. Too quickly for Hyunjin. No, no, no! He can’t die! He can’t!

Pretty black static filled his vision. He doesn’t want to die. He wants more than this. He wants more than this fucking life. He can’t die just yet.

The world smoldered black anyway.


End file.
